narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranmaru Maika
Ranmaru Maika ' '(久美屋久スネ, Maika Ranmaru) is Chūnin -level shinobi from Konohagakure's Maika Clan,and a member of Team Yogai. Background Ranmaru was born from an incredible shinobi ninja named Ranku. He has a long-standing relationship with Keiji Motodai. Before he became genin, Ranmaru met Keiji in the village where Keiji was being bullied by the other kids. The other kids took his glasses and started to push him around. Disgusted by the actions he saw, Ranmaru rushed over there and shoved the bullies away from Keiji. Ranmaru gave off a cold stare that made them run away. After the encounter, Keiji is glad to have a friend like Ranmaru, and even became his personal bodyguard. On the many missions they went on together, Ranmaru actually protected his team-mates from incoming danger. He came up with plans that would showcase all of their abilities to help them gain intel or strike when needed too. Personality As a genin, Ranmaru Maika was sort of a cool and untroubled kid who likes to sit in the middle of a grass field feeling the wind blow in his hair. He does not like to fight, or provoke anyone, especially women. Ranmaru had the mindset to become a chūnin when duty called. While on duty, Ranmaru always uses his calm nature to intimidate his opponents. This demeenar gets him the title of a cool person who people look up too. Keiji Motodai is one of Ranmaru's best friends. He respects, trusts, and knows what Keiji is capable of. Believing that both Keiji and Hana are fully capable of using their abilities to the fullest advantage. He sort of guides them to their full potiential, and gives them advice when they need it. Ranmaru enjoys coaching little shinobi before they become into the ninja world. He loves seeing inexperience children learning the ninja ways. He looks to coach and train his children when he gets older and gains more experience. In his dream in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Ranmaru dreamed himself walking along the coast of a beach and looking at the sun. Both Keiji and Hana run in and drag him to a building. Ranmaru walks into the building and sees his friends and family shouting happy birthday. Now as a father, Ranmaru spends time with his daughter, Meiko, all the time. He teaches how to control her mind ciphering abilities. Appearance Ranmaru is very tall for his age. Ranmaru is sort of a punk-inspired ninja. He is a pale-skinned boy with blue eyes and short, spiky burgundy hair. He has three piercings, one on his bottom lip and two in his ears. Ranmaru is considered very handsome, especially to the girls of Konohagakure. He has short length, spiky wavy burgundy hair, and bright blue, narrow eyes. Initially he wore a white studded earrings given to him by his father. Upon becoming a chūnin, these were replaced by a pair of black stud earrings which were given to him from Hana Kaneko. During Part I, his attire was consisted of a brown T-shirt under a long sleeved ecru half- shirt with auburn edges, his blue forehead protector worn around his waist,he wore beige pants, and blue sandals. After his promotion to chūnin, he also wore a Flak jacket over his outfit. During Part II, he has grown noticeably taller. He discarded the chūnin flak jacket. His hairstyle remains the same, but he changed his earrings from rings to studs. He has also undergone a costume change, and among the members of Team Thousand Leaves, Ranmaru is the only one showing off his body, his whole torso his showing along with the mesh. He now wears an open beige jacket, with the collar popped out only a litte, he changed his brown T-shirt into a black mesh top that is percibtible. He wears brown mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. His headband is still on his waist. Another change is that he pierced below his bottom lip, indicating that Ranmaru is immune to central pain. When asked why he did that by his team-mates, he respond to it being "cool" which made Keiji and Hana look at each other in a funny way. He changed his blue sandals into a burgundy color, which is very different from his friends. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two years since the Fourth Shinobi World War have passed, Ranmaru's appearance, excluding height and a more mature facial structure, hasn't changed much. His hair has flourish and became much more wavy than spiky and he has facial hair. He removed his jacket, but occasionally wears it. He has a similar attire just with lighter pants and darker sandals. Years later, Ranmarus's appearance becomes very much like his father, including a short chin goatee, and changing his studs into silver hoop earrings. Abilities Mind Reading and Ciphering Ranmaru has the ability to read minds and decipher information about anything. This ability benefits him in time of need. During battles, he can read the opponents movements just by reading what they're going to do next. He can also read the minds of animals, and other beings of the world. He mainly uses the animals for routes along the path he, and his team-mates go through to make sure that they're going on a safe route.He also can use his chakra to block his mind from other harmful things, like genjustu. The only downside to the ability is that it takes an immense use of his chakra, which he needs to read. Another downside is if people know of his ability, such as his friends, then they can block him from entering their minds. In an addition of the mind reading, Ranmaru can also cipher data into his own brain. Using his own chakra, he can locate the important information from ones brain and make it his own. The difference from his mind reading is that ciphering is very dangerous. He can actually erase someone's mind due to carelessness or by mistake. During the Chūnin Exams, Ranmaru read his opponents mind to counter almost every move that he made. In the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ranmaru put his skills to find out what the enemy has planned by reading the reincarnated minds. His abilities helped his division get through a trap. Another advantage is that he can upgrade his mind ciphering to wither an opponent. Taijutsu Ranmaru is proficient in taijutsu. While not having much skill in genjutsu, he uses his combat skills to use. Mainly using his feet for fighting, Ranmaru's kicks can be deadly to many of his enemies. Ranmaru can conjure up his chakra to kick through a stone wall. Even though he uses his kicks more than punches, he can force his chakra in to his fists to give them more power. Nature Transformation Ranmaru has shown skill with Earth Release nature transformation and Fire Release. Able to create earth walls and able to use fire tactics in battle. He is also known to be skilled in Yin Release, being that he uses it to expand his mind reading ability. Intelligence One of the most interesting characteristics of his ninja tactics is his intelligence. Even as a genin, Ranmaru was renowned for his smarts in battle. His tactics were always well thought-out, and very complex with certain opponents. Seemingly knowing his surroundings on the field, Ranmaru uses his capable mind reading skills to use to communicate with all beings of that area, learning routes. Deriving from his naturally calm nature and sparse loss of composure, Ranmaru is well-aware of his surroundings and able to see through most deceptions and acts quickly when he does. From these traits, Ranmaru can avoid fighting and injury and can handle situations right on the spot. Despite the fact of not wanted to fight, Ranmaru is proficient in trap-setting. Some his traps are very intricate, even his childhood friend Keiji expanded on his trap-making subject when he saw it in action for himself. Stats Part I Introduction Ranmaru is seen along side few other ninja awaiting for some delivered food. Chūnin Exam Ranmaru was with his team and others. He listened to the instructions very carefully. Anko mentioned that shinobi can use any tactic they could to get the information they needed to get the Earth and Heaven Scrolls at any cost. Konoha Crush Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Pain's Assault Sune helped by setting traps. Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit The news Danzo Shimura had replaced Tsunade as Hokage didn't surprised Ranmaru that much. He was just worried about why Danzo became Hokage. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Post-Part II The Last: Naruto the Movie Main article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the war, Ranmaru is deployed onto a team to rescue Hanabi Hyūga who has been kidnapped by Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Epilogue Ranmaru, is now a jonin commander and has been recruiting newly jonin to his squad. His daughter, Meiko Maika, was seen with him, practicing her Mind Ciphering. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Main article: Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Main article:Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Main article: Naruto Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Main article: Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Main article:Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Main article: Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Main article: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Video Games Ranmaru Maika is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Same as Kai and Naoto, the members of Team Thousand Leaves sets Ranmaru as one of the leaders of the team. * While creatng the concept of Ranmaru, the creator wanted a "Shikamaru" type of character. * According to the databook(s): **Ranmaru's hobbies are walking in forests, studying regions, and meditating. **Even though Ranmaru doesn't like to fight, he wishes to show test Naoto's abilties in combat. **Ranmaru's favorite foods are fried rice and boiled eggs. His least favorite is kelp. **Ranmaru has completed 38 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 3 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 19 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **The phrase he uses more often than usual is "Feel the mind". He says this to the members of Team Thousand Leaves when they are about to go into battle. Quotes *"You must be joking! Being a shinobi isn't all about strength or power! It's about knowing how to defeat the opposing side with battle tactics." References anmaru Maika is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:DRAFT